villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ronan the Accuser (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Ronan the Accuser is the main antagonist of the 2014 Marvel movie Guardians of the Galaxy. This film version of Ronan is far more devious and malevolent than his mainstream comic counterpart. He was portrayed by Lee Pace who also played King Thranduil from The Hobbit ''franchise. ''Guardians of the Galaxy History A Kree radical, Ronan continues to fight an ancient war between his people and the Xandarians . Ronan has struck a bargain with the Machiavellian Thanos — retrieve the Orb, and in exchange Xandar will finally be eradicated. Ronan leads his army to hunt down the Guardians of the Galaxy when they come between him and his genocidal goal. Events in the movie Ronan determined not to miss the opportunity to take revenge on the Xandarians, sent Gamora to retrieve the Orb without knowing that she planned to betray him and Thanos. Later, Ronan is called by the Other because Thanos wants to talk to him. During the meeting the Other passes belittling Ronan, eventually yelling at him for raising his voice in Thanos's presence. Ronan, tired of the Other's insults, kills him with his Universal Weapon, prompting Thanos to turn around and speak to him directly, saying their deal is still in place but he will kill him if he does not bring him the Orb. Ronan finally tracks Gamora thanks to a message from Drax, Ronan pursues Gamora but is stopped by Drax that only seeks revenge against him for murdering his family. Ronan easily defeats Drax, Nebula called to inform him that she has recovered the Orb. Having recovered the Orb, Thanos contact him that he hand over the Orb, then Ronan decides to stay with the Infinity Stone and informs him that after destroying Xandar, he will be the next. Ronan arrives to Xandar in his Dark Aster, when he is about to destroy Xandar the Nova Corps stop him obstructing his vision, while the Ravagers and Rocket protect the civilians and the others decide to confront Ronan, but they are no problem for Ronan who easily wins. When Ronan is prepared to kill, Rocket collides his ship with the Dark Aster causing the destruction of this. When it seemed that they had defeated the Accuser, Ronan appears from the rubble, and starts make fun of them by calling them "Guardians of the Galaxy", but only stops when Star-Lord distracts him with a dance duel, in that Drax destroys the Universal Weapon. Quill immediately grabs the Orb that almost killed him for his power, but his teammates hold his hands to help to defeat Ronan, The Accuser didn't understand how simple mortals could withstand the power of a Infinity Stone, then use the power of the Orb to disintegrate and defeat and kill Ronan finally. In Lego Ronan also appears as a collectable character in the 2013 video game, LEGO Marvel Superheroes and has been released as an official Lego minifigure in the set 76021. In Video Games Disney Infinity Ronan appears in Disney Infinity: 2.0 Edition, trying to prevent the Guardians from stealing his Infinity Stone. He follows them to Knowhere, but eventually gets defeated by them. He is also available as a playable character for the Guardians of the Galaxy Play Set and Toy Box 2.0. Quotes Gallery villains-guardians-of-the-galaxy-new-look-at-ronan-the-accuser-in-empire-magazine-covers.jpeg|Ronan and his allies On Empire Magazine GOTG_-_Drax.png|Ronan strangling Drax in the teaser of the movie Ronan, Nebula and Thanos.jpg|Ronan and Nebula speaking with Thanos in The Sanctaury ,the planet where Thanos is ruling 250px-Ronan_Accuser.png|Official minifigure version 185px-Ronan.png|Ronan Trivia *Due to the Skrulls being owned by Fox, the Xandarians may be their substitutes in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. *'Lee Pace' tried out for the role of Peter Quill / Star-Lord, but it went to Chris Pratt instead, who also played Emmet from The LEGO Movie. *While Ronan the Accuser has never been the nicest guy in the Mainstream Marvel Comics, he was portrayed as more of an Anti-Villain as the Supreme Accuser of the Kree Empire; while in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, he's a renegade who's collecting the Infinity Stones for Thanos and is more than willing to commit genocide on the Xandarians. * Describing Ronan, Gunn said, "He is the primary villain, and he is a really twisted guy, he has a really religious bent in this film. He has a very sick and twisted view of what morality is; strength is virtue and weakness is sin and that is what he lives by, and I think he is very scary because of his beliefs, which are real to him." Pace, who originally auditioned for Peter Quill, described Ronan as a "psycho" and a "monster". *This incarnation wears face paint rather than a mask. *His death scene is similar to that of Agent Smith, Hektore, Himiko, and King Sombra. *Ronan is easily among the most immoral and evil ''Marvel Cinematic Universe ''villains, rivaled only by the Red Skull, Daniel Whitehall, John Garrett and Zebediah Kilgrave. *He is also one of the few villains in the franchise to be DIRECTLY killed by a hero, another being Ultron. In his case, he is killed by Star-Lord. See also *Ronan the Accuser Category:Marvel Villains Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Mastermind Category:Master of Hero Category:Hammerer Category:Provoker Category:Aliens Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Supervillains Category:Dark Judges Category:Xenophobes Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Jingoist Villains Category:Fighter Category:Dark Priests Category:Supremacists Category:Dark Lord Category:Dark Knights Category:Big Bads Category:Delusional Category:War Criminals Category:Warlords Category:Warmonger Category:Hatemongers Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Deceased Villains Category:Traitor Category:Fascists Category:Mass Murderer Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Child Murderer Category:Barbarian Category:Empowered Villains Category:Planet Destroyer Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Outright Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:God Wannabe Category:Immortals Category:Power Hungry Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Sadists Category:Terrorists Category:Killjoy Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Fearmongers Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Brutes Category:Military Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Stranglers Category:Galactic Overlord Category:Umbrakinetic Villains Category:Usurper Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Movie Villains Category:Leader Category:Torturer Category:Destroyers Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Evil from the past Category:Evil Ruler Category:Dictator Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Lego Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Athletic Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Double Agent Category:Sociopaths Category:Complete Monster Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Aerokinetic Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Hegemony Category:Disciplinarians Category:Propagandists Category:Egomaniacs Category:Evil Cops Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Reactionary Villains Category:Gaolers Category:Staff Wielders Category:Drowners Category:Extremists Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Knight of Cerebus